


Sky Dancer

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, journal format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl makes some unexpected observations about Swoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> written for the May 26, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting.

Title: Sky Dancer  
Universe: G1  
Rating: G  
Characters: Prowl, Swoop  
Content Advisory: none  
Prompt: 5. Write a diary entry by any character, any faction which reveals a secret admiration for another character, again anyone from any faction.  
Notes: written for the May 26, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting.

  
 _July 4, 1985_  
Autobot Base Ark  
Mount Saint Hillary, Oregon, United States of America  
Earth

We have been awake and active on Earth for almost one local year now. Barely a fraction of a vorn, and yet so much has changed. So many things that none of us were prepared for.

Tonight is the celebration of the independance of the country that gives us shelter. It is... an interesting concept and makes me wonder if the Autobots would have done the same, if the war had ever been won on Cybertron.

Jazz assures me there would, at least, be a swinging party.

The fireworks especially perplex me. They seem indicitave of nothing specific, but all the humans I have spoken with claim that the holiday is incomplete without the light show. Some of the Autobots were uncomfortable with the noise--understandable, as they do sound like projectile weapons to a degree--and retreated into the Ark rather than sit through the show. Sparkplug Witwicky retreated inside as well, being as scarred by his own combat experiences as we are.

I would have done the same, if not for Swoop's request.

The flier had planned--with suprising care--a show for the elder Autobots. Something pretty, he said, because we needed it. I assume he meant as a boost to morale, which has been flagging of late. It was a gesture that I have only been able to fully appreciate after the fact, as I was too transfixed by his sky dancing at the time.

Someone, likely Wheeljack, had outfitted Swoop with light fixtures along the edges of his alternate mode frame. He stood out brilliantly against the dark sky and even without the fireworks, his sky dance would have been beautiful. He demonstrated additional skill that i was unaware he possessed, however, by incorporating the the burst of light into his dance and never once being singed by the small explosives. I will admit that I was captivated by the show, in a way I have not been since there were still Sky Dancers among the Seekers of Vos.

Even the "grand finale" of the fireworks show paled in comparison to the level of precision and skill in Swoop's flying.

We have, perhaps, been mis-using the abilities of the Dinobots. We have treated them solely as front line troops or as the heavy artillery when battles are at their worst, but Swoop has proven that they can be much more. I must make new plans for them, and acquire Ironhide's assistance in training them in new combat techniques.

Jazz insisted we have a party of our own next month. Something about the Praxian Solar Festival actually falling within this Earth year, a conversion I will have to take his word on, as I no longer have the appropriate star charts saved in my memory banks. I must make time for a visit with Ratchet soon, for losing files that were crucial to such an important part of my heritage is surely a sign of file corruption or processor decay.

Tomorrow, we will return to our normal duties. I fear that some of the younger Autobots will still be too keyed up from today's events to pay close attention to them, however. If that is the case, I will deal with the infractions as they arise--though more gently than usual. It would not pay to undo all of Swoop's work.


End file.
